alice in the past
by gamegirl7890
Summary: when Alice meets the cullens ( be warned alice has not met jasper yet because i know that rthey both meet with the cullens at the same time) anyway enjoy!


**Twilight one-shot**

**Shout out: ****looking for a beta**** , so anyway Twilight doesn't belong to me if it did Emmet and Bella would be married by the end of the saga, so yeah on with the story.**

**Pairing: None, well slight Esme and Carlisle, and Alice and jasper**

**Age rating: K+**

**Alice point of view**

My life is complicated I mused, just yesterday I was attacked by him again, these visions don't help every time I'm doing something I'm just bombarded with these visions with people I don't even know, one of these people I don't mind looking at, he has the most beautiful hair I've seen, it's so wavy with blond, golden and brown streaks, every time I look into his eyes there the most beautiful I've ever seen, they're the most beautiful topaz eyes, well everyone who is on that diet has topaz eyes but his eyes, they are mesmerizing if I could I would look at them all day. Almost captivating, I think he's my mate, he is the mysterious man that I have been getting visions of. If you're wondering what I'm doing at the moment I'm hiding, hiding from a guy called James. I had a vision of him when I first woke as a vampire, he's hunting me, I'm his singer, that's what my creator said, he stayed behind to give me some time to run, he's dead now, he saved me. I no longer have blood running through my veins but he still holds that hatred of his 'dinner' taken away from him. At the moment I'm running near a place called London, well I think so it's somewhere in England, this is where I meet them, thinking of my earlier vision of them, they all have golden eyes I had this vision a few months ago, I'm on their diet now, but my eyes are still a cloudy golden red, as it takes longer for it to change my eye colour properly. As I neared the tavern Raven's Head, I could smell the vulgar smell of alcohol wafting through the street, you can see people just standing there in their own groups of friends, laughter. I have never had a reason to laugh yet, I hope I do soon I gets kind of depressing with James tracing me down, there is no reason to laugh or smile. Is I got closer I started to have a vision.

**VISION**

**A teenage girl, 17, dark brown hair with pale skin almost like ours puts her headphones in and stands next to her old orange truck. It looks cold as there's snow, mostly ice on the floor a hazard to any human I figured. A van turns in to the car park and slips on the ice and is heading towards her, pale arms hug her from behind with one are outreached, when the car gets there the hand that's stretched pushes the car away from them, the other hand made a dent on the orang truck. We see a teenage boy 17 with copper coloured hair and topaz eyes stare at her while she stares back, he blurs away when people come over to have a look at her, to see if she's all right, gasps could be heard some reaching for their phones in panic.**

**END OF VISION**

As I got out of the vision I gasped he nearly exposed us, Edward I think, the girl Bella, we will be good friends I mused we are exact opposites but I guess I could change that, she's more into reading were im more into the fashion. When I got there I took a deep breath, forced myself to relax and opened the door, three golden eyes darted in my direction with curious glints swirling within them.

"Who are you?" the blond vampire said.

"Alice, and you? I replied.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rosalie" he said while pointing at them while saying their names.

"Could I talk to you more privately?"

They all nodded and walked outside clearly agreeing with me, I followed them until we got to a meadow in the forest, not to far but somewhere were only us can hear.

"I would like to join your coven" I said.

"You can if you want to, but it all depends on what your diet is" he hinted.

"Well I've just started feeding on animals" I stated.

His facial expression changed from curious to happy, he was struggling to hide the smile threatening to appear.

"Where do you come from" he asked curiously.

"Mississippi" I said.

"How old?" he asked.

"19" I said.

We all stood there for a while waiting for him to come up with an answer, the others continued to look curiously towards me.

"Well you can come and join our coven" he stated. Everyone else just nods in agreement, some more hesitant than others, I don't think they trust me yet, I don't blame them they have only knew me for about an hour. I don't think they would either.

A blond girl stepped forwards next to the other blond vampire and cleared her throat indicating that she was going to speak.

"I'm Rosalie" the blond girl offered.

Then the caramel haired vampire spoke, "And I'm Esme, Carlisle's mate" the motherly looking vampire said while smiling at me, a motherly smile, it reminded me that I can't remember anything before my vampirism. It made me feel happy but sad at the same time, sadder I guess I wish I knew my mother, I wish I didn't lose my memories.

"Well welcome to the family" Carlisle said." Before you join us we have to tell you something" he said." "…. We all have powers, some more obvious than others" he stated.

Rosalie, the blond haired vampire smiled a little than looked me in the eye and said, "Succubus" Rosalie said.

Then Edward spoke up, "Mind reading" Edward finally said something. I thought he was a mute before. For some reason I didn't get visions of Edward before now.

"Self-control" Carlisle said.

"Motherly vibe" Esme said.

"I can see the future" I said. They just all gasped and looked at me, I just smiled, a genuine smile, the first smile in a while, I said mentally.

"Really?!... Well we have to change that don't we" he stated. I just stuck my tongue out at him playfully, he just grinned, and I could tell we will be good friends, hopefully brother and sister, did I have a brother or sister before I turned into a vampire? I hope so.

The rest just looked at us and burst out laughing, well maybe not Carlisle and Esme but it looked like they tried to keep it in, they failed they ended up making weird noises that sounded strangely like a pig, weird. This is going to be one hell of a journey; I could just tell it will be.

"Yes, it will" Edward agreed with a crooked smile.

**That is the end of this one shot tell me what you think review, review and review!**

**Remember, reviews= happy me. Happy me = more chapters. More chapters= you happy, it's like the circle of stories anyway I hope all of you have a good day as it is currently boiling outside in England. Bye people**

**Quote of the day**

**A thousand years by Christina perri.**

I have died every day waiting for you,

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,

Ill love you for a thousand more.


End file.
